


Tampo

by HSaijou



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSaijou/pseuds/HSaijou
Summary: Noong bata pa silang dalawa, inaasar ni Zagreus si Thanatos tuwing nagtatampo siya.Tawag niya sa kanya, "Nagta-Than-po."
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Tampo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthsgayestdefender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/gifts).



> A repost of my Twitter fic thread with a few minor edits, and my first time writing a (proper) Filipino fic.  
> I do genuinely encourage more Filipino writers to write their fanfics in Filipino.
> 
> Hope you like it, and I apologize for any errors.
> 
> "Hades" Game Spoilers: First encounter with Thanatos.

"Aww, nagta-Than-po na naman si Thanatos?"

"Zagreus!"

Ngumisi na lamang si Zagreus. "Pangatlong talo mo lamang iyon. Mas lamang ka pa kumpara sa akin."

"...Kahit na," pabulong na wika ni Thanatos.

"Eh, ano? Laro ulit tayo nang isa pa?"

Tumingala si Thanatos at sabay tumango.

* * *

Lumipas ang matagal na panahon hanggang sa nagbalak si Zagreus na umakyat sa Kalatagan at suwayin ang kanyang ama.

Hanggang sa narinig niya ang nangingibabaw na tunog ng kampana pagpasok niya sa Elysium.

Hanggang sa nagpakita sa kanya ang isang pamilyar na mukha.

"Akala mo makakatakas ka sa akin?" wika ng Kamatayan—si Thanatos.

Biglang nakaramdam ng takot si Zagreus. Ayaw na ayaw niyang kalabanin ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan mula pagkabata.

Ngunit, biglang nawala ang kanyang takot. Sa halip, napalitan ito ng kalituhan nang sa halip kalabanin ay hinamon siya ni Thanatos sa isang maliit na paligsahan. (Paramihan ng mapatay daw.)

Sa huli, nagwagi si Zagreus. Nagdududang nilapitan niya si Thanatos.

Bago pa siya makapagsalita ay mabilis siyang inunahan ni Thanatos.

"Umalis ka nang hindi nagpapaalam sa akin. Sa palagay ko, alam mong maabutan kita. Tama ba ako? Dahil 'walang pagtakas sa kamatayan'?"

Mabilis na sumagot si Zagreus. "Kinailangan kong umalis, Than. Naalala kita at umasa akong maiintindihan mo iyon. Kailangan ko itong gawin."

Naging tahimik ang buong paligid, bago nagsalita muli si Thanatos.

"Mas desidido ka ngayon kumpara noon," ani niya. "Kung gayon, ako na lamang ang magsasabi kung ayaw mong sabihin."

Biglang nakaramdam ng kaba at lungkot si Zagreus.

"Paalam, Zagreus."

"Than, sandali—"

Bago pa makaalis si Thanatos ay mahigpit na hinawakan ni Zagreus ang kanyang pulsuhan. Kinunot ni Thanatos ang kanyang mga kilay, ngunit hindi siya nagsalita.

"...Galit ka ba sa akin?" tanong ni Zagreus.

 _"'Galit'?"_ panunuyang tanong ni Thanatos. "Napakalaking bagay ito. Lumayas ang Prinsipe ng Mundong-Ilalim dahil sa kagustuhan niyang umakyat sa Kalatagan. Bagkus, hindi man lang siya nagpaalam sa akin. Sa palagay mo, sinong hindi magagalit?"

Nakatango ang ulo ni Thanatos upang itago ang kanyang mukha. Nakakatulong man ang kanyang suot na talukbong, kitang-kita ni Zagreus ang tumutulong luha.

Dahil dito, nakaramdam ng kirot si Zagreus sa kanyang dibdib. Tila mas masakit ito kaysa sa isang malalim na saksak mula sa espada ng kanyang ama.

"Than..." Inayos ni Zagreus ang kanyang hawak, at dahan-dahang pinisil ang kamay ni Thanatos. "Nais kong humingi ng tawad sa iyo. Patawarin mo ako."

"...Hindi naman kita masisisi," pabulong na wika ni Thanatos. "Naiintindihan ko kung bakit kailangan mong pumunta sa Kalatagan."

Mapapangiti sana si Zagreus nang tumingala si Thanatos upang titigan siya.

Patuloy na tumutulo ang mga luha mula sa kanyang mga mata. Maganda ang mga mata ni Thanatos, kulay gintong kumikinang sa ilalim ng sinag ng liwanag. May malaking simangot sa kanyang mukha, na parang pinipigilan niya ang kanyang sarili na umiyak, ngunit pumalpak siya.

Mas lalong humigpit ang dibdib ni Zagreus.

"Ang sa akin lamang, Zagreus, ay dapat nagpaalam ka," wika ni Thanatos, habang pilinilit niyang kumalma. "Kaibigan mo ako, tama? Basta magsabi ka lamang sa akin, at dadating ako para sa iyo—para matulungan kita."

Dahan-dahang itinaas ni Zagreus ang isa niyang kamay upang hawakan ang pisngi ni Thanatos.

"Patawarin mo ako, Than," wika ni Zagreus. "Kaibigan kita, kaya umasa ako sa iyo na maiintindihan mo ako. Kaya masaya ako, at naiintindihan mo ako."  
  
Pinunas ni Zagreus ang tumutulong luha mula sa pisngi ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Sa palagay ko, natakot ako na...magagalit ka pa rin sa akin, kahit sabihin ko sa iyo na aalis ako."

"...Kahit na," pabulong na wika ni Thanatos.

Napangisi si Zagreus. "Bakit? Nagta-Than-po na naman si Thanatos?"

_"Zagreus."_

Biglang napatawa si Zagreus. "Pasensya na, pasensya na."

Dahan-dahang hinila ni Zagreus ang mukha ni Thanatos hanggang sa lumapat ang kanilang mga noo.

"Patawarin mo ako, Than. Pangako, magpapaalam ako sa iyo sa susunod."

Napangisi si Thanatos. "May susunod pa ba?"

"...Siguro."

Nagbuntong-hininga si Thanatos. "Zag."

"Bakit?"

"...Magiging mas mahirap ang mga susunod na pagsubok na maghihintay sa iyo. Magpakatatag ka."

"Oo."

Nang lumayo sila sa isa't isa, mabilis na pinunas ni Thanatos ang kanyang mga luha.

"Sa susunod na pagkikita?" tanong ni Thanatos.

Bago pa makasagot si Zagreus, biglang naglaho si Thanatos. Sa isang iglap, wala na siya.

Napangiti dito si Zagreus. "Sa susunod na pagkikita."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. I genuinely appreciate it. I do apologize for being it too short, however.
> 
> Follow me over [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HSaijou/)


End file.
